1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reloading spools, particularly spools used for nylon line type cutting apparatus, such as lawn edgers and trimmers.
2. Related Art
The present device is particularly useful for reloading the spool used in nylon line type edgers and trimmers. Although loaded spools may be purchased, it is far less expensive to purchase "generic" nylon line in bulk and to reload a spool. Nylon used for this purpose is relatively stiff and hard to handle, hence reloading the spool by hand requires a winder. Since this winder is intended for home use, its design and function must be simple for low cost, ease of use and safety. The present device achieves this result by biasing a member adapted to hold and position a spool toward a baffle.
There are numerous devices and apparatus which serve as reels or take-up spools for flexible lines. Many of these devices employ biasing springs in various configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,169 to Raymond discloses device to wind rope, which has a spring biased crank and shaft on which a reel is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,787 to Golonka discloses an auxiliary fish line spool holder which comprises a support base, a crank affixed to a spool and a compression spring biased against the spool/crank combination to snub (provide frictional resistance) the rotation of the spool/crank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,027 to Wong discloses a kite reel which comprises a spool with a crank affixed thereon with ratchet teeth on the spool adapted to engage ratchet teeth on spring biased locking member, to allow take up while preventing inadvertent unwinding of the string. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,833 to Grundman discloses a tape reel with two tapes storable thereon comprising two reels, which are separtely engageable with crank shaft by a pair of compression springs tightened against a clutch plate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,332 to Insch discloses a rewind spool for marker buoys which comprises a pair of rotary holding end cups, one of which is spring loaded to press the marker buoy against the other cup to which a crank handle mechanism is attached.
It is a feature of the present invention that it is comprised of few parts. It is an advantage of the present invention that its method of operation is very easily discerned with minimal instruction. These and other features and advantages will be apparent from the following descriptions.